Sibling love
by LaylaVonVoltaire
Summary: Riangoko loves her little brother to death, when she finds out she is his partner, sharing the same name: Loveless, she is excited, spending the rest of her life with Ritsuka doesn't sound too bad. But will a selfish and sadistic Soubi get in their way to happiness? And will she be happy knowing her ears were stolen by Seimei? Please review! Arigato! I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Her name is Riangoko Aoyagi, most people call her Rina though, hair as black as midnight, eyes like liquid crimson, lips as naturally red as roses, a body better than a model, a personality like fire and ice, her real name is: Loveless. Her name is on her right eye; therefore she has to keep her right bangs longer than the others. She has but no one to care for her, she lives with her twin older brother Ritsuka, she is abused by their mother daily, she takes in the pain and she has gotten attuned to it. Others would find it sad but she grew up in her brother's shadows, Seimei and Ritsuka got all the glory, even when Seimei was still alive she was beaten. A few times she thought she would lose her life but Seimei helped her, she'd recover in no time when he was alive. Now Seimei is dead, supposedly, Rina has her doubts she always felt Seimei even if he was all the way across the world, Seimei never left her alone, not ever, Seimei is alive, he's alive, he's… alive.. Her thoughts were fading away as she stumbled and collapsed. Damn, she hadn't gotten any sleep for 3 days, but that didn't stop her, she had to see her brother, but it was the middle of the night, he was asleep so she went to bed. She woke up at noon and her mother was standing next to her with a face like an angel, only, she was no angel, she came to hurt Rina more, she braced for the punches or the clawing but they never came, all she did was smile and stand there. Rina was freaked out, how could her mother be smiling at a time like this?! But the smile disappeared and she screamed at her for sleeping most of the day. It wasn't Rina's fault; she stayed up so late so she could treat her wounds. So many of them this time, most of them were from her mother, the others were from a couple of boys at her school. They were older than her and they wanted her only because she was beautiful and they thought they could pull a fast one on her.

She looked like a 10th grader; even though she was in the 6th grade, the same grade as her brother, with her intelligence she should be in university but her mother thought that was wrong and locked her up for weeks with no food and water. Rina can go up to a month without food and water but after the month is over she has to eat a ton to make up for the weight she lost during her time with no meals. The boys who hurt her were in the middle school that she had planned on going to, but now her dreams were crushed, they said if she ever showed up there they were going to kill her. They hated her, they wished she was their girlfriend, but she turned every one of them down so they sought revenge. She didn't expect them to attack her, luckily they were stupid enough to jump her in an alleyway and not even take her cell phone with them and destroy it like the other girls they jumped, or did they think she didn't have one? It didn't matter either way, she pulled out her phone and hit speed-dial #3, it was Soubi she called, and he helped her now in place of Seimei. Soubi didn't answer so she speed-dialed her best friend at school, but they didn't answer either. She tried Youji and Natsuo, but they didn't answer as well, she hated zeros because they were stuck up, so she had no choice but to call "her". She had to resort to calling Nagisa-sensei, she thought that she wouldn't pick up but she was so relieved to hear her voice, she couldn't breathe but she tried to speak clearly.

"Na…..gis...a-s….en….s…..ei… ple…ase, h….. help m…..e." Then she blacked out for some time, she then awoke suddenly in a hospital bed and sat up very quickly, wondering what was going on.

"Don't be so hyper, y-you're still in-injured badly, R-Rina-chan." Nagisa-sensei said crying next to her.

Rina was shocked, she didn't know where she was but then she remembered where she was, the hospital, Nagisa-sensei found her and treated her wounds then she took her to the hospital to get stabilized. Rina lay back down and smiled, she couldn't express how grateful she was for Nagisa-sensei taking her under her wing and teaching her what it was to be a fighter for someone you loved. Nagisa-sensei taught her the basics of casting spells and defending your sacrifice, Rina now knows that she is her big brothers fighter, because Ritsuka's real name was also: Loveless. She knew she had a bond with Ritsuka that was deeper than sibling bonds, now she understood why, because she will devote her life to Ritsuka and she wouldn't leave him alone to suffer like their brother Seimei did. She will fight and fight on, for Ritsuka's sake only, if she may die, then she prays that she can be reborn as Loveless again, for she loves Ritsuka, and Ritsuka loves her, they were destined to be a pair and Rina will do everything in her power to preserve their bond. Rina sighed and looked out the window, it was raining, she had to get back to her mother, she'll worry again and then she'll beat Rina, that's how it's always been. She didn't care, but she couldn't let Nagisa-sensei know what was going on at home, it's obvious, Nagisa-sensei would explode and almost kill her mother if she found out Rina was being beaten and what not.

"Nagisa-sensei, I can't stay, I must go home, and my mother will worry about me. So, if you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave now." Rina said calmly just to fool Nagisa-sensei.

"Rina, I know what's going on at your house; your being beaten are you not? The fact that you're always being hit and getting wounds that you won't tell me about is cruel; you can trust me can't you? I raised you up when that woman pushed you away, please, stay by my side from now on, I don't want to see you hurt ever again." Nagisa-sensei said stopping Rina from leaving, she looked worried, was it because her name was Loveless? Or was it something else, something deeper and more painful for anyone to talk about?

Rina's eyes were filled with tears and she hugged Nagisa-sensei, crying until she felt better, she loved her, she decided to stay at Nagisa's place but she went back home to tell her mother, father, and Ritsuka that she wasn't living there anymore, she was "running away" and she told them not to try and find her. Ritsuka of course objected but then he sighed and agreed to go with her because of her sad pleading eyes, he couldn't leave her alone, he would die if he got separated from Rina, she almost got away but their mother stopped them. She then started to violently beat Rina and after a few minutes she left and cried in her room alone, she left Rina bleeding on the ground, her wounds would have been worse but Ritsuka was trying to protect her as much as he could. She was grateful, she couldn't let him take her damage though, so she toughed it out and got up, took his hand and went to Nagisa-sensei's place, Soubi saw them and wondered. Rina looked sad and Ritsuka was worried bout her health, he tried to convince her that she should treat her wounds but she denied them hurting. She was like the zeros, she felt no pain for these wounds, but why was her heart aching so badly right now? Could it be because of seeing her mother like this, or was it because Ritsuka can hurt instead of her? Rina stopped and clenched her fists, tears flowing down her face; she couldn't bear it anymore, Ritsuka looked her in the eyes and hugged her tightly, trying not to worry her anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rina-neesan, please, don't think this is your fault, I wanted to protect you and because I protected you is why I can stay alive for you, as long as your alive I'm okay." Tears were flowing down his face also, they looked like a married couples' reunion.

Rina loved him so much, she calmed herself down and started walking towards the sunset, she turned and smiled at him, he was her precious older brother and she loved him very much. She'd through away her faith just to keep him safe; she'll die for him to survive, she's dedicated her being to him and no one can change that, she was Loveless' fighter for life, no one can replace her and if they try, she'll kill them without mercy. As per usual, Ritsuka didn't object to her, he loved her back more than a sibling love, he truly loved her, she was born for his sake only, she was Loveless and he was Loveless also. Being unloved by others draws the ones without love to the other ones without love; she was drawn to him because of their bond and their being with no love for them. Rina was scolded for being late to Nagisa-sensei's place of course, it was shocking, Youji and Natsuo were no where to be found, were they still at Soubi's place? Rina couldn't forgive them, they were ditching school and playing at Soubi's, Ritsuka reassured her that they were responsible and she sighed, admitting defeat. Admission to defeat was not all bad, at least she got to see such a cute Ritsuka today, but something was bothering her, if Soubi was at home, then why was his presence so close? She looked around and caught a glimpse of tan hair and a cigarette; she smiled and walked over to a plant.

"You're not very good at hiding you know? I can clearly sense you so I can see you clearly too, Soubi-kun." Rina giggled looking at his worried face.

"Huh? Rina? Where is that g…Oh Soubi!?" Ritsuka said and quickly ran over to Soubi hugging him.

Rina could see he was happy, her heart throbbed in pain and she turned away, trying not to show her pain to Ritsuka or Nagisa-sensei, they worry and she hates it, she wanted to get out of this situation so she just passed by Nagisa-sensei without saying a word and went into an empty room and laid on the bed, tears pricking at her eyes. Why was she acting this way, could it be that she's possibly… jealous of Soubi-kun? She shook her head and then calmed herself, the door opened and Nagisa-sensei came in angry, Rina didn't want to listen to her so she just followed her back to the room where she and Ritsuka were going to stay. She ignored everyone the rest of the day and partially of the next, she didn't feel like talking and being quiet was her specialty, her name Loveless really suited her, she's one without love therefore she does not speak. She lacked the nerve and courage to be social, so she doesn't have many friends outside of the Sacrifice and Fighter pairings, but that was fine, she loved fighters better than Sacrifices but Ritsuka was an exception. She smiled faintly looked at Ritsuka's profile as he argued with Soubi, Natsuo, and Youji about rooms, she found out Soubi was there only about 10 minutes ago and he was already by Ritsuka's side. She hated him but loved that side to him, she wished she could have been there more for Ritsuka but she was locked in the attic with nothing to do, she made up her mind, she would kill Soubi, since he hasn't found his true Sacrifice yet so she would just kill him to get closer to Ritsuka. She giggled and walked out of the room, whispering something to Soubi before she left, she giggled again and turned the corner, Soubi got up quickly and chased after her but she was gone. Or was she really? She was indeed actually hiding around the corner, she ran and luckily she was part cat so she was silent, her breathing soft and her movement's fluid and soundless.

"Come out Rina! I know your still here! You cheap little bitch, I accept your challenge!" Soubi yelled and soon enough, Ritsuka, Youji, and Natsuo were asking questions to Soubi.

"Well well, so you finally realize your true enemy here, don't you, Soubi-san? But it's fine with me, I'll be glad to fight you any time you want, be it mealtime, or nighttime, your choice, I'll be there." Rina said, coming out with her arms crossed over her chest and an evil, wicked smile on her face.

"Rina!" Ritsuka yelled at her, running over to her angry, and he slapped her. "Why are you doing this to Soubi?! Answer me!" Ritsuka yelled at her, eyes very serious.

"Why, why do you hate me that much, after all this, how could you raise your hand to your own little sister? Ritsuka… how could you abandon me for him? What does he have that I don't have? Please, forget about him, all I want is for you to be mine, but… I can see you don't believe in me anymore. So, that's why this is… goodbye!" Rina started out quietly and got louder, she ran away tears flowing down her cheeks and dripping onto the ground.

"R… Rina… what on earth?" Ritsuka mumbled and Youji and Natsuo hit him on the head hard.

"Baka! Go after her! She's your fighter isn't she?! So go after her and don't come back until she's alright and not unhappy with you or Soubi!" Natsuo yelled in Ritsuka's face.

Ritsuka sighed and got up from the ground, he looked happy but uneasy, Ritsuka breathed in and ran off after her, running faster that he could. Meanwhile Rina found a secret place to hide and cry where no one could find or hear her, it was an abandoned building in the woods and she felt like someone she knew was here. She cried and cried until her tears ran dry, then she heard a crunch on the opposite side of the room, someone was pointing a gun at her, hiding behind a mask and a trench coat. She gasped in shock, but she had no time to react, he shot her in the shoulder so she couldn't get up easily. Unfortunately the person who shot her was not alone, but another man hiding behind a mask too was standing behind him. He had long wavy black hair, black ears and a tail; he also had these wonderful blue-green eyes just like her older brother Seimei. She looked at the guy holding the gun and her eyes went wide, she knew him, he was one of Seimei's friends. But, why was he here of all places, and threatening to kill her too?! She screamed in frustration and two gunshots went off, she opened her eyes and saw the guy holding the gun suddenly dropped to his knee. Revealing the other man holding out a gun, she didn't understand then he took off his mask and dropped it to the floor. She gasped and tears rolled down her cheeks as she realized that the person who killed the guy threatening to kill her was none other than her older brother Seimei. She stood up rushed to him, she hugged him hard, crying into his chest, although he was alive she didn't care, she would ask questions later but now she hugged him tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes, it's really me, my dear younger sister Riangoko, I've missed you too. Calm down, good girl. Good girl, that's it calm down I'm here for you for now on. Alright, stand up and we should get out of here before Ritsuka gets here. We're not exactly on good terms at the moment." Seimei told her sweetly and softly to calm her tears away and get her moving again.

"It's too late for that brother! I'm here and I heard everything! Don't you dare think you'll get away with brainwashing her and making her your doll like you did to Soubi?!" Ritsuka yelled with anger shaking his voice as he bursts through the door, breaking it down.

"Humph, so you're here, Ritsuka, don't come any closer, stay there as I make her my fighter and take her ears and tail away. Because, I love her just as much as you do but, we are also partners so don't forget that!" Seimei told Ritsuka as a wind picked up inside the room, keeping him there.

The wind picked up and it sped faster and faster, then out of nowhere Rina's clothes were torn off and her back exposed, it shocked Ritsuka. There it was, Seimei's name on her shoulders, _Beloved_, it was a genuine name like the one on Seimei's finger and Nisei's finger, who was lying on the ground dead. Ritsuka couldn't believe it, she had two sacrifices and they were both her brothers but, did she know about this name on her back?! She started to stand up but she collapsed and a bright light flashed and stayed there for a while, when it disappeared Rina and Seimei were gone. A note lay on the ground, it read:

_Ritsuka, _

_I'm sorry to leave you but I must reclaim her as mine from now on._

_~Seimei_

_P.S. Don't worry, she'll be unharmed but her ears and tail will be gone so she'll be grown up and be an adult like Soubi and Ritsu are._

Ritsuka was shocked and then he screamed so loud Soubi, Natsuo, Youji, Nagisa, and everyone from the academy for Fighters and Sacrifices could hear him. He cried for a minute or so and he got up, wiped the tears away, and ran all the way back to the academy and locked himself in his room. He let no one enter his room and he only came out at moments to get food then he would lock himself back in his room. Meanwhile at a place very far from Ritsuka's reach, Seimei was taking care of Rina; she was weak and needed food, so he had to wait to take her ears away himself. So he settled down in a chair next to Rina's bed where she slept and he read a book.

"Hmmm…. Nnnnnuu… Uhhhh…." Rina was starting to wake up and Seimei popped out of his seat, wagging his tail, looking really happy to see her awake.

She closed her eyes and reopened them, Seimei was really there but, where were they? She was curious but she didn't have time to ask questions, he gave her food and let her change her clothes in peace, he was so happy. Rina opened the door to the bedroom that she was in and Seimei was there, with no shirt on, but she didn't care. He smiled at her and he was talking to her for a while but, he got very serious very quickly. He didn't want to wait anymore, so he got up and acted like he was going to whisper something to her but instead he pinned her down on the bed. He had intentions and he fulfilled them, after he was done he left the room to let her sleep, his ears and tail were disappearing and hers were as well. He was successful, he had gotten rid of those annoying ears and tail because they were such a bother to him, he was happy. He succeeded his goal and now she was his from now and forever. He grinned in the mirror as he saw his ears and tail were gone completely and he looked like a real man, no shirt, shaggy but beautiful long wavy hair, and pants halfway zipped up. Now he knows how Soubi feels now that he lost his ears and tail. He went back to check on Rina and she was awake, and confused, he sighed and explained everything to her, afterwards she was blushing really badly. He chuckled softly to himself, kissed the top of her head and went to prepare lunch for the both of them since she was still regaining her strength. She couldn't think straight but she knew one thing: She loved Seimei more than a brother or as his fighter, she felt like they were married or they were dating, but she was happy. She loved Seimei because he was her sacrifice but she also had Ritsuka, she didn't know what to do anymore, she had to choose but if she chose the wrong one then someone's feelings got hurt either way.

"Brother, come here, I… I need to ask you something." Rina said quietly hiding her eyes from him as he came in.

"What is it Rina? Are you okay, is something bothering you?" Seimei asked calmly.

"What should I do, Seimei? I don't know what to do about Ritsuka, he's still my partner but if I don't return soon then he'll partner up with Soubi again," Rina started crying but she kept going, "I can't let that damn bastard make me look like a fool again, I hate him. I hate him to my very core! He should disappear forever and leave me and Ritsuka alone!" She couldn't contain herself, she started to cry and she wouldn't stop.


	4. Chapter 4

Ritsuka snapped his head up and stood suddenly, frightening everyone, but he could hear Rina crying, he could feel her sadness and confusion, he had to rescue her right away. He ran and ran until he reached an apartment building 7 blocks away from his house; he ran up 3 flights of stairs and ran down hallways when he suddenly stopped. He could feel her presence stronger so he opened the door right in front of him and there she was. Asleep on Seimei's lap on the couch, she looked like an angel but something was wrong, where were their ears and tail?! Ritsuka looked at his brother in horror and got really angry but Seimei held out a hand to him and Ritsuka took it instinctively. Seimei pulled him closer and told him the one thing he shouldn't have, he told Ritsuka that Rina didn't object to it and when she found out, she didn't scream or hit him or even say she didn't want it. She was fine with it and she was going to be with him from now and forever, that made Ritsuka furious and he slapped Seimei across the face. The anger that was building up until now was released all at once and the air crackled with lightning and Rina soon woke up, due to the massive energy shock. She screamed and screamed until Ritsuka noticed her and stopped raging, that's when she finally stopped screaming and was lying on the floor panting. She was sweating, she had never felt energy like that before and she didn't like it, Ritsuka was scary, but even though she was trembling she got up and hugged him. She missed him but he pushed her away, he couldn't look at her, not after hearing such crude words and lies from Seimei. He didn't know what to think so he just gave up and said goodbye to Rina once and for all.

"Wh….. What?! No you can't go Ritsuka!" Rina yelled and hugged him really tightly from behind as he was leaving.

"I... I just don't know what to think anymore Rina. Please, tell me what I should do now Rina, I'm so scared to lose you." Ritsuka said in her ear as he turned around in her arms and hugged her back.

"Ritsuka, stay with me, and Seimei, I need you, he may not but I do! I need you to survive and I know that we can overcome anything together! Not ever will you be alone again, I promise!" Rina said crying and suddenly a bright light flashed and her wounds were healed, but somehow the wound across her name: Beloved, fixed itself and the name was still there.

She was so happy and somehow, the heat of the moment, her and Ritsuka looked at each other and then Ritsuka kissed her. It was a sweet, warm, and friendly kiss and she knew: this_ man is _my_one and only_partner_ and _lover. So she let go of him, went out onto the balcony and put her hand on the necklace around her neck. She smiled, tears flowing down her face and yanked it off breaking the chain, she sighed and put it in her pocket. She couldn't throw it away, it was a sign of her gratitude that Seimei was the one who took her ears and tail away, somehow, she felt complete now. She went back inside and left with Ritsuka and Seimei to go live at the academy together, as a family. She, Ritsuka, and Seimei were training every day and laughing and playing together, but that all ended quickly, Seimei soon fell ill and died for real, and Ritsuka was out working to pay for debts Seimei left them in. But she didn't give up so easily so she got a job too, and on her way home from her job she ran into trouble, _Sleepless_ showed up and challenged her, she didn't get to hang up on the call with Ritsuka because they kicked it out of her hand. They were physically beating her so she activated the battlefield and expanded her system. Now she was pissed, they tried to kill her and then kill Ritsuka, no one got away with that so she kicked their asses really quick but they made a surprise attack on her and left her bleeding out in the street, left her to die slowly and painfully. She accepted it and soon enough, when she opened her eyes the Grimm Reaper himself was standing right in front of her.

"You're a pathetic one, and I thought you were going to live longer, Miss Aoyagi. Well let's make this quick collecting your soul, I got so many more to collect today so be good and die here fast." With that the Grimm Reaper swung his scythe at her and it didn't even reach her, something deflected it.

"Don't go dying on us now, if you die Ritsuka will have nothing left to live for, right, Riangoko?" A familiar voice said to her, she looked up and gasped, it was Ritsu-sensei who said it, Youji, Natsuo, Midori, Ai, Nagisa-sensei and Soubi all came to help her too.

"Why is it that we always find you bleeding to death, Riangoko-senpai?" Ai and Midori said to her.

"Who are you filthy people?! You're interrupting my job, I need to get her soul now or I'll-"The Grimm Reaper started but Soubi cut him in half with his bare hand.

"You're too loud, Mr. Grimm Reaper, so we'll make it quick, be good and die for us right here, right now." Youji and Natsuo growled at the Grimm Reaper, looking pissed off.

"We are the only ones who can kill her, not you!" yelled Nagisa-sensei and Ritsu-sensei, with that everyone teamed up and tore the Grimm Reaper to pieces and he suddenly vanished.

Rina watched in horror, why were they here all of a sudden, could it be that Ritsuka sent them?! She felt like crying, the tears ran down her face and she tried to get up but she fell, someone helped her sit up and she hugged them all crying. They really came to save her, but she saw someone past them, overlooking the event from the shadows, it was Yujiko, her former partner. She got up, her wounds healing themselves, and she walked over to him and, without notice, she thrust her hand into his chest creating a hole as she removed her hand from his body. Everyone stared at her and she loomed over his body, and she giggled, he begged her for forgiveness and asked her if he could become her partner, she told him that it wasn't possible because she was a fighter now and she had no further use for such trash. She left him there to die and went back to the Academy with the others to find Ritsuka, when she found him she had immediately began crying and saying sorry over and over again. He hugged her with tears rolling down his face, after a few minutes of silent sobs and hugging Rina let go of him and he leaned in to kiss her, hand lightly under her chin guiding her to him. The kiss lasted for a long time, the others smiled and left the room as they saw Ritsuka and Rina getting closer together and the gentle posture Ritsuka held her in. Rina wrapped her arms around his neck and somehow they ended up lying down, cuddling adorably and they fell asleep for awhile after such an exhausting day. Soubi went in to check on them and saw them looking so adorable; he laid a blanket on them and left the room locking it from the inside. So they wouldn't be disturbed while they slept so soundly and so vulnerably for the first time in a long time, he smiled and went back to the others.

"You really shouldn't disturb them, Ritsuka still needs answers from her and she needs them from Ritsuka also. So leave them alone for a day or two, alright Youji, Natsuo?" Soubi said smoking and looking at them with a cold, hard stare to try and convince them to leave Rina and Ritsuka alone.

"Ritsuka wait! Please, don't leave yet, I'm sorry! Please Ritsuka… Ritsuka!" Rina yelled chasing after him desperately; she caught up to him and cut him off. "Ritsuka I'm sorry but it had to be done! I didn't mean to hurt you, please I didn't mean anything to him and he only wanted my body, please Ritsuka, don't leave me again. He only wanted our power, to use it against us and use our bonds and kill our loved ones with our own hands. He hates us please; I'm telling you the truth Ritsuka!" She cried out to him as she stood there brave yet vulnerable with her tears flowing down her face and her fists clenched.

"Rina shut up… I've no time for this; you betrayed my trust in the assignment I gave you. How could I… how could I let it go when you said you loved him right in front of my very eyes." Ritsuka said betrayed and jealous.

"Ritsuka, I meant nothing by it, he can't even begin to compare to you Ritsuka, please, I'm very sorry." Rina fell to her knees crying. "Why can't you believe me when I told you that I really did love you, only you are the one that I can love, two loveless people can love each other, please stay here I'm begging you I don't want to lose you too!" She screamed through tears.

Ritsuka knelt down next to her and lifted her head up with his hand on her chin, and he surprised her and everyone else by kissing her and he hugged her. She clung to him and cried harder, Ritsuka picked her up and took her back to the room, laid her on the bed and lie down next to her, holding her hands and finally Rina calmed down and fell asleep. He got up and silently slipped out of the room, out the building, and into the forest with Soubi, they were stealthy and hidden, that is until Rina woke up and followed them to the graveyard, she saw them stop and sit down in front of the Aoyagi family grave. Rina got a shock when suddenly a fighter set had breached her battle area, she gasped and fell to her knees panting, such intense strength, it hurt, she struggled up and then quickly ran to where the pair was waiting at. She faced the two women in front of her, _they lost their ears already_, Rina thought to herself, she shoved the thought aside and focused on the battle ahead of her. There was a black haired girl and a blonde haired girl, two very different human beings but Rina could sense that they were like lovers. Pain struck her heart, Rina tried her best to ignore it and then just when she was about to start the fight, Ritsuka and Soubi arrived, Rina gave a cold glare at Soubi and Ritsuka moved to her side and took her hand gently. She glanced at him surprised, but he was serious and she looked back at them, unwavering and certain of her decisions, Rina expanded her system and they accepted the challenge.


	5. Chapter 5

"Riangoko, this is an order, win this fight!" Ritsuka yelled and Rina giggled devilishly, wind picked up and her bangs swayed from her eye and her name was revealed, _loveless_.

"Yes Ritsuka, I will fulfill your orders not matter the cost. Are you ready you old hags?! Be prepared to meet your end!" Rina yelled and suddenly her fighting spirit and her devilish ways started showing through.

"We are Zero; we have no pain, no fear, and no feeling at all. We will win this fight and make you eat your words, _loveless_." The blonde haired girl said to Rina and Rina smiled wickedly.

"System expansion; _when darkness falls. Pain is all. Angels of darkness will leave behind. Hunt goes on. Deep in the night, down on your knees, you can't hide from the eternal light_. Until my last breathe I will fight for Ritsuka-neesama!" Rina chanted and suddenly it was pitch black, she kept hold of Ritsuka's hand and kept attacking using the same kind of attack chants. "_Sink your teeth into their flesh and rot their nerves away. Kill their feelings and annihilate them for generations to come_." Rina said coldly and suddenly the girl's attacks grew from defensive to offensive.

"_Tear, Rip, Bind their deaths. Annihilate their shields and pierce their hearts. Kill their happiness. Deflect your petty attacks. Dodge, Reverse, kill with the shooting stars_." The black haired girl said and tried to ward off her attacks, Rina made a Che sound and stuck out her free hand as she brought Ritsuka closer to her and tried her best to protect him.

"Guh… I'm sorry Ritsuka, please, bear it a little longer… Gah…" Rina said in pain and she fell to one knee from the wounds that they managed to get on her, she sat their panting and holding one shoulder, Ritsuka was yelling worriedly and Soubi just started to move in and take over.

Rina looked up in anger and she stood up, letting her left arm dangle by her side, _damn they cut off the nerves in my left arm_, Soubi stopped and smiled, she endured the pain and tried to focus but a mass amount of blood was already lost on her part. Rina's vision started blurring but she kept fending off the attacks aimed at Ritsuka, she didn't care what happened to her but she had a sworn duty to protect Ritsuka, and she would give up her life for his happiness. Soubi started moving to her again and Rina suddenly burst out with attack and defense spells like it was her second language.

"_Destroy their hearts. Become my weapon of darkness and envelop them in pain and fear. Crush their lives like bugs. Crush, shatter, repel, defense full power, slice open their hearts with these needles of blood and stain their souls. Envelop them in darkness. Fear rising to kill. Like endless swords of light and death, take this blood and multiply it. Ten times. A hundred times. Millions of times, and crush their being._" Rina said quickly and darkness and needle shaped blood flew at them and the sacrifice fell to the ground, completely restricted and unable to move.

"Rina that's enough, it's over already." Ritsuka said and hugged her, she smiled and closed her system, she fell to the ground panting and bleeding, and Ritsuka knelt by her smiling. "You did well Rina-neesan, rest for now." Rina fell into a deep sleep and Ritsuka leaned down, kissed her with his eyes closed and then stood up.

Soubi picked her up and brought her and Ritsuka back to his place, Ritsuka and Soubi, along with Youji and Natsuo, they all helped dress Rina's wounds, although Youji and Natsuo had to stop because they kept poking and prodding at Rina, Ritsuka didn't really care but then they suddenly started groping her so he got mad. Soubi scolded them and finished dressing Rina's wounds, she lay in the bed panting but still alive, in the fight she had defended Ritsuka, so not a single restraint could touch him. She was sweating, gripping the sheets tightly, and a painful expression was upon her face, Soubi, Youji, and Natsuo glanced at her and she suddenly opened her eyes screaming. She lay there panting and then started coughing; she leaned over the bed and put her hand to her throat as she coughed painfully, she gasped for air and started calming down.

"You alright Rina?" Soubi asked with a cigarette in his mouth from the kitchen as he was stirring something. "Are you hungry or do you want to be left alone?" Soubi asked without looking at her and she glanced at him.

"I think I'll be fine now Soubi-kun, oh and thank you for dressing my wounds, I know Youji and Natsuo helped but obviously they were misbehaving were they not?" Rina halfheartedly glared at the two boys at the table and Soubi smiled as he let out his breath in relief. "So what're you cooking? It smells so good Soubi-kun." Rina said as she got up, walked over to the table and sat down on a chair next to Ritsuka with her body facing to the left and she leaned on the table, putting her chin on her hand as she looked at the two boys in front of her.

"I'm making soup, Youji go get me some bowls over there, Natsuo stop playing the video game and focus on eating alright." Soubi said scolding the two boys, Rina giggled and Ritsuka smiled in relief that her spirit had come back. "Here you go, it's a little hot but when it's cooled, go ahead and eat." Soubi said placing a bowl in front of her, she yawned and heard a familiar ringtone, Rina took her phone out of her pocket and saw the caller I.D., her eyes went wide and she answered it shakily.


End file.
